


What Is Love?

by Momo27



Category: Banana Fish
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, College AU, F/M, M/M, Random - Freeform, not sure where this is going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo27/pseuds/Momo27
Summary: Ash is beginning to look forward in college after meeting a strange Japanese boy. Why is he so attracted to this boy who appears to be younger than him. What is this boy hiding from him exactly? Will he be able to save this boy?~~~~~~~~~~~I suck at summaries, but I hope you enjoy my story. First time I am writing a yaoi story so I hope it comes out well.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Chapter 1: The Beginning  _

I was walking down the school's courtyard when all of a sudden a voice rang out “Hey! Wait up Ash!” Turning around I spotted Shorter my best friend and a brother since I was abandoned by my family. It happened after my father got a new wife sending me and my older brother to another house. My brother Griffen ended up signing up to go in the army. Unfortunately he was killed, but at least he died protecting the people he cares for.

After learning of his passing I left the house when I was 10. I ended up coming to New York and since I had no money and nowhere to stay I slept in the alley ways. Until one stormy night where Nadia and Shorter found me in the alley way. They took me in and Shorter and I became real close. He was only older than me by one year and Nadia who was Shorters elder sister was four years older. We went to school together being in the classes together, Nadia went to high school and worked part time at a Chinese restaurant. Shorter and Nadia also were children who ran away from home so we each felt a strong bond grow between us.

Anyway a couple years later Shorter and I end up graduating high school or should I say ‘Hell hole’. It was awful I truly never liked school to begin with, however, since Shorter was with me all these years I decided that I will go into a university. That way I can prove all these butt holes that I’m not some stupid kid who can’t manage going to college. Luckily I got into Bashera University along with Nadia, Shorter, and some of my close friends.

“So Ash you wanna come with me to pick up Nadia?” asked Shorter with a tint of mischief in his voice. “Why?” I warily asked wanting to drag out more information than that. “Well...cause I want to meet her boyfriend and her study partner” he said with a serious voice and look on his features. I stopped walking and turned to face him “What did you say?”. Hearing my voice he had sweat dropping his face “W-w-what you didn’t know that she is dating someone?” he then started laughing though it didn’t last long since I smacked him on the head. “You know what why don’t you just go without me. I’m just gonna meet you guys at home” I stated while walking away.

I’ve been getting major headaches due to peoples special scent. Everyone has this scent that helps others differentiate them. Usually these scents appear when we are in our early teens which also helps in figuring out what our secondary gender is. There are the alphas who are 50% of the population, they are people who can finish any task and tend to be hard headed at times. The role alphas have in this society is being able to lead others and take control. Also to protect ‘their’ group from any potential and being able to make smart decisions for the group. Creating a dominate scent which tends to smell different from other alphas.

Betas are another gender which is 40% of society, they are considered the normal's. There role is to keep everything organized and under control. They keep alphas from butting heads with another alpha. Keeping everyone safe by usually being the level headed being. Their scent is usually soft and doesn’t really affect much others. Unless they put on perfume which makes them smell and cause headaches believing that by using this they can easily obtain a mate. Though another way their scent is spread is when they are feeling stressed.

Then there are the omegas who make up 10% of the population, to tell truth I am not very sure about them. I haven’t really met any omegas in my life since they are in hiding. Though I don’t really blame them since they are usually treated badly. Shorter and I are both alphas, yet we get along just fine and Nadia is a beta. So I believe some of the information I learned in school is somewhat false. Anyway when I learned about my second gender most of the girls would attach themselves with me trying to spread their scent on me. Though it wasn’t only girls some guys tried to claim me too, but i gave them one heck of a fight. To tell truth I’m not interested in being in a relationship and I sure as hell won’t be finding my mate since they most likely don’t exist.

Mates are technically our soul mates they are what tends to complete everyone. Though not everyone has a soul mate and usually they just end up being in a relationship with someone else. There are few who actually find their mate and those who do are the most happiest beings ever. To tell truth I'm not even sure how one finds their significant other. While I was thinking about this a loud ‘THUD’ was heard. Turning my head to look at the cause of the sound I notice a boy who appeared to be 15 was on the ground. He quickly got up and sprinted past me without uttering a single word out. Well that was nice of him to do he could at least have apologized for bumping into me. GASP I suddenly smelled something sweet and tangible. But as quick as it came it disappeared as quickly. ‘Was that him?”

Shrugging I continued to go into the little house that we call home. Pulled out some of my textbooks and began to do homework. After a while I got hungry so I put away my textbook and went to the kitchen. While cooking I heard the door open and was greeted by Shorter and Nadia. We sat down and ate together I could tell Nadia was furious at Shorter for interrupting her study time with her bf. Telling me that her study partner couldn’t make it so they’ll meet another time.

After eating i decided to finish the rest of my assignment then called it a night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the next chapter  
> /(T-T)\  
> But hey here you go I do hope enjoy this chapter. ~(^<°)~

#  Chapter 2

_ ‘ BEEP BEEP’ _

 

A groan came from the being laying on the bed. An arm snaked its way out from under the sweet comforting warmth. Raising ever so slowly, heading towards the annoying sound came. Bringing his hand down with a loud ‘SMACK'.

 

_ ‘BEEP BEEP BEEP’ _

 

Another groan emanated from the young blond who still refused to get up. The alarm clock kept nagging him to wake up. It kept  _ beeping _ and  _ beeping _ that someone had enough. The door slammed into the wall with a loud  **_bang_ ** . A young man who was a bit older than the young blond stomped right in. Smacked the snooze button to finally silence the dang thing. He then turned his attention to the blond glaring daggers at him. He then put his index finger into his mouth and pulled it out. Taking moist finger he aimed then…

 

ASH’S POV

 

“AHHHHH!! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!!” screaming my lungs out towards the other being in my sanctuary. “Well it's not my fault that someone's stupid alarm kept on screaming. Like for real how late were you up last night? Couldn't you at least get up by yourself?” Shorter continuously battered at me while I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom in order to wash my poor my poor ear. Along the way I decided to shower cause why not. Completely ignoring Shorter I headed towards my drawer and pulled out some clothes. “HEY!! Are you even listening to me?” That caused me to cease what I was doing and turned my attention to the Purplette. “Uhh... No I was to busy worrying about my poor ear that you violated” honestly stating, only to receive a tiny sigh from the other alpha. “I was saying that sis invited her partner to come over…” he paused for a bit letting me process the information. “And before you ask... It's not her boyfriend rather her classmate that she got stuck with for the stupid project.” Yeah as if that eased somehow make things better.

 

A sigh came out from it's cavern “Why do her homework on a weekend? Can't they do it at school?” I whined. Shorter just shook his head in a disapproving way. “Dude you know how Nadia gets with homework assignments. She doesn't care if it's a weekend since everyday is work for her. I also wish that she could take a break, but she never listens to me when I tell her” shrugged Shorter with resignation spilling from each word. He was really worried about his older sister and wanted what was best for her.

 

“She told me that she doesn't want us around when ‘ _ they’ _ get here” “And why the hell do we have to get out? What, does he have some sort of disease or something?” “Don't know man, but I have to head for work anyways. You do too if I remember correctly” A low frustrated growl emitted from my throat. “Fine, but I don't want to just leave her with a stranger”. A loud ‘ **_thud’_ ** sounded throughout the small room turning towards the entrance I was welcomed with Nadia. She wore a deep frown and her brow was arched up they both could see irritation marks appear along with a puff of fume. “You guys do know that I am the oldest, right?” she seethed the question. We both nodded our heads-we were too scared to speak- earning a tired sigh from said sister. “Besides their betas and you guys already know that I have a boyfriend. Hmph, I still can't believe you guys. I can definitely defend myself from weirdos and…”  _ oh no now she's ranting on and on _ “it's probably best if we head off now” I whispered yelled towards Shorter receiving a nod. “Oh well you look at the time we have to go work” without waiting for her response we headed out.  _ Dang I wasn't able to shower thanks a lot Shorter. _ Luckily, I changed while heading out of my room and managed to brush my teeth. Don't worry I made sure to put on some deodorant and brush my hair out. Anyways that's beside the point I headed towards my workplace.

 

Arriving at Garvey's bar-that's right I work at a bar- I went to get dressed. I worked as a bartender- I know fancy right?- to be honest it's quiet a nice place to work at beside the weirdos who tend to come in. Though not all of them are weird so it's kinda nice.

 

**NADIA’S POV**

 

_ Why do boys have to be so unreasonable. _ I went to clean the place we call home. My classmate would not like to know that alphas were in the house. Grabbing a perfume to cover the scent, I made sure to spray in Ash’s and Shorter’s room. Whew for a small house it sure stinks of alpha. Next I made sure to pull out what was necessary for the project. To be honest it surprised me how they didn't question about the other two people who are coming. Luckily I was able to ask him to come over. His friends though were another issue they kept declining and stubborn.

  
I am just glad that- ‘ _ ding dong’  _ oh look at that they came just a tad early. Heading towards the door I was greeted with the sight of...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while to update (T_T) life huat happened to get in the way. Fear not though since here os a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy (°v^)

NADIA'S POV

I was welcomed by the sight of Shorter rubbing his neck, laughing nervously. “What the heck, I thought you already left for work. Why are you here?” words came spewing from my mouth at a rapid pace. I scowled at him tapping my right foot impatiently while waiting for a response. That's when I noticed bruises around his collarbone. "Shorter did you literally get into a fight?" concern replaced my anger.

“Hehe, well to answer your questions… Yes, I did go to work, however, it seems that I mistook my schedule and I am actually not working today. Crazy right since I hardly ever do that-” “Just get on with it. I don't have all day” a growl emerged from my throat. He was trying my patience and I was not in the mood the sudden subject change. “Ok, ok, calm your horses” that response was rewarded with a punch to his shoulder.

“OW! Can't you see that I'm badly injured here” he cried.

For an alpha, he sure acts like a baby at times. “Anyway the point is I had a fight with Arthur” that caught me off guard he then continued “He literally tried to force someone to be his mate. Can you believe that! Ugh, such a duck move” he began to rant on and on about the jerk. I ended up tuning him out thinking about the said person he saved.

Gaining back my thoughts I directly interrupted his frustration. “So who was the person you saved?” “Well, he had short black hair and-” thunk.  I managed to move out of the way seeing my poor brother fall flat on his face with an agonizing groan. “W-why does everyone hurt me” I kneeled down next to him feeling sympathy for him.

“Well if it isn't Nadia” came a stern voice. I turned to look at the newcomer and his companions. He was a handsome young man around Ash's and Shorter's age. He was of the same race as her and Shorter, though he was a beta. Even so, he gave off a strong scent which allowed everyone to tell that he was powerful.

Then there was the other boy who stood to the right and was behind the said Asian. His sun-kissed skin and his curly afro made him seem childish. He as well as a beta who luckily did not over exaggerate his scent. He was the calm one of the two seeming more relaxed and laid back. Offering a friendly smile that glowed and was contagious.

“Hey, I think you should stop kicking random people. They don't really appreciate being kicked and injured. Also shouldn't we thank him?” the afro boy stated, voice filled with empathy towards Shorter. The said man turned toward me offering a shy smile and apologized for his friend's behavior.

“Oi, why is this alpha here?” questioned the Asian beta. “You know I should be asking ‘Why are you here?’ since this is my home” retorted Shorter finally standing. The two had an intense glaring war which lasted a couple of minutes. Smacking the both of them upside the head, drawing they're glares. Sending out my killing intent- Ash and Shorter like to call it that- made the two instantly stop. No one ever wanted to be in the receiving end of an infuriated woman no matter what their secondary nature was.

"Are you two finished?" irritation spilled from my voice. "Hey how about we just stop this, ne?" came the chocolate skinned beta's voice. Whoops, looks like I completely forgot about him and the other guy. "Sorry about my friend here. He's just protective of Eiji" he addressed my brother. "Oh, by the way, my name is Skip, the guy who kicked you is Sing Soo-Ling, and this is our dearest friend Eiji Okumura" he introduced himself and the other two.

Sing seemed pissed at Skip for giving their names to an alpha. Meanwhile, Skip didn't seem to mind at all. At last, the boy named 'Eiji' came to the front in order to prevent the two from starting a new fight. ‘Well, this is just what I needed’ a groan escaped drawing all of their attention. “So is anyone going to explain what the hell happened or are we going to keep leaving me clueless” it came out as a command rather than a question.

Eiji quickly noticed my anger was growing since he walked up to me and released his pheromones which took to affect. Omega’s have a special pheromone that can calm the angriest alpha or beta also for those who feel distressed. “Sorry about that Nadia” he began “I’ll tell you what happened”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed my story \\(^u^)/. Like I said it's my first yaoi fanfic so I'm not sure how I'm gonna write it. Though I do hope you guys like it and don't feel scared to comment I would like to hear your opinion on my story. Well till the next chapter, I hope you guys have an amazing day.


End file.
